Life as we don't know it
by Pinkbutterfly97
Summary: Jessica Bird's life, but not as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy and sorry if there are any mistakes, and please please review! **

The 5th May- Birds 18th Birthday

Bird's POV

I pull up in the carpark. Tonight was my 18th birthday and the crew were taking me out for dinner. 2dads wanted to go out clubbing but I strongly objected without telling him the real reason why. That real reason was that I'm not your average 18 year old. I had responsibilities and two little people to support. Those two little people were my twin daughters, Gwendolyn or Gweni for short and Genevieve or Jenny for short. They turned three in two days. I had them when I was only 15, I was young and my ex boyfriend and I were very dum. But not for one moment do I regret having them, I just wish I waited until I was older. I named the oldest girl Gwendolyn after my grandmother who died while I has pregnant with them and as for Genevieve I just always liked that name. I get out of my car, it was a 2nd hand SVU I'd brought with some savings I had put aside. I grab my bag and the baby bag from the passenger seat and unload both girls from their car seats. I held their hands and we walked towards the restaurant. As we do I notice the rest of the crew inside, typical I was late to my own party. That was only because, well, it was because the kids were being kids.

As I push the door to open a door bell rings and a woman comes rushing out. I let go of Jenny's hand so I can readjust the baby bag that's falling off my left shoulder. Once I readjust it I take hold of her hand again. If I let to of her hand for two long she'll casually start walking away, usually to something shiny.

"Can I help you?" The lady asks kindly.

"Um, I'm here with a group, they are right over there," I say pointing towards the table.

"Certainly. Would you require two chair boosters for your children?" She asks me ever so kindly.

"That would be great," I say back.

"I'll get someone to bring them over for you," she replies and I make my way over to the table. As I do I start to get somewhat nervous. The crew don't know about Gweni or Jenny yet. For the five months I've been on the Hammserley as a gap girl I've never mentioned them, Not even once.

"Hi," I say excitedly to them.

"Hi Bird, " they all say back.

"Um Bird I don't mean to alert you but you seem to have two children holding your hands. Are they intentional or did you just find them and decide to take them with you? If you did just find them let me remind you that that is illegal," 2dads said.

"Yeah 2dads, I just found them and decided they'd make a good accessory and brought them both with me," I say sarcastically as I sit down and place both girls on my lap, one on each knee. I also place the bags on the floor. "Of course I brought them here on purpose," I laugh. 2dads can ask the most bazaar questions.

"Are they your sisters?" Charge asked.

"No, they are my twin daughters, Gwendolyn and Genevieve." I reply as I place the girls into the chair booster seats the man had just brought over.

"Woah, plot twist!" 2dads said shocked.

"If your 18 that means they would have been born when you were 15," Dutchy said as he quickly did the basic calculation.

"I was young and dum. I don't regret them though, not for a moment. My life might be tough but they are both worth it," I say to them as I interact with both girls.

"If you don't mind me asking, is their dad in the picture?" Bomber asks. I didn't mind her asking, I hated keeping them a secret from the crew.

"Not really. I have full custody of them and as he pays me child support he gets supervised visits every two weeks," I reply.

"Why didn't you tell us about the girls?" X asks.

"I wanted to keep my personal life very private," I reply before getting interrupted by Gweni.

"Mummy?" I hear Gweni say softly.

"Yeah Gweni?" I reply.

"I need to go poo poo," she says.

"Alright I'll take you to the toilet. Jenny do you need to go toilet?" I ask hoping she'd say yes. It's so much easier taking them both at the same time. Jenny nods her head. She was the shyer on out of the two. I take jenny out of the chair.

"Stay here Jen Jen," I say as I reach out and grab her hand as she slowly walked towards a waitress counter full of shiny forks and spoons. I then grab Gweni out of the chair.

"Ready to go girls?" I ask as I hold their hands and they both nod their heads.

"I'll come with," Bomber says and she jumps out of her chair. We all head to the bathroom. Thankfully they have a mothers room with smaller toilets for the girls.

"Gwendolyn is an interesting name," Bomber says as she refreshes herself at the sink.

"Yeah, I named her after my grandmother. She died when I was pregnant with them." I reply.

"I'm sorry," Bomber replies. "Do you have any idea of what you want to be once you finish your gap year?"

"Um, I haven't really thought about it. Having two very active children occupies 99% of my time," I reply, "that only leaves 1% for me and even then I'm usually not having me time." I reply.

"Sounds busy," Bomber replies.

"And what makes it even more busy is that Jenny and Gweni both have hydro plastic left heart syndrome and they have pretty major surgery in a few months," I say.

"Wow that must be hard," bomber replies.

"And expensive," I add.

"I'm done mummy," Jenny says.

"Good job Jen Jen," I say, "pull up your pants," I say.

nobody's POV

Jenny pulled up her pants and Bird helped her wash her hands.

"Are you done yet Gweni?" Bird asked kindly.

"No, it still coming," she stated.

"Mummy, who is this?" Jenny said pulling on Bomber's pant leg. Bomber smiled back to her.

"This is Mummy's friend Becca," Bird smiled back.

"Hi," Jenny said shyly.

"HI Genevieve," Bomber replied.

"Can I have a hug?" Jenny asked holding her arms up for a hug.

"Sure," Bomber replied and she picked up Jenny and gave her a hug.

"Sorry about that," Bird said politly.

"No, its ok. I love young children. I wish I had children but it takes two to do that," Bomber replied.

"Yeah don't remind me," Bird laughed.

"Mummy it still not coming," Gweni said.

Bird walked over to Gweni and felt her head, "You're a bit hot baby," Bird said. "It your tummy hurting?" Bird asked and Gweni nodded her head.

"Can I try again later?" Gweni asked.

"Sure baby," Bird said kindly. She helped Gweni pull up her pants and wash her hands. She picked her up and they all went back to the table and Bomber placed Jenny into her seat while Bird placed Gweni on her lap.

"I'm going to give you some panadol for your tummy, ok?" Bird said and Gweni nodded her head. Bird poured the panadol and she drunk it.

"Good girl," Bird said feeling her fore head again. "What's wrong?" the CO asked.

"She's got a temperature," Bird replied. Moments later Gweni threw up her stomachs contence. The crew looked in shock but no body was a shocked as 2dads.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed.

"2dads it's just vomit," Bird replied after grabbing out a cloth to clean Gwni's face with and she gabbed another one to clean off her cloths while a cleaner mopped up the floor. Bird reflect Gweni's fore head.

"Your burning up baby," Bird says. "I'm going to take her to the Emergency room," Bird continues.

Bird's POV

I grab my bags up from the floor and I take Jenny out of her seat and grab her hand.

"It was a great night," I say to the crew thanking them for the evening even though we barley had a chance to enjoy it. The X and Bomber offer to come with we and I accept it. I drive 30 minutes away to the ER.

I rush into the ER holding Gweni. Kate had Jenny's hand. "Hi my name is Jessica Bird and this is my daughter Gwendolyn. She's burning up and is complaining of a sore stomach," I say franticly.

"Alright I'll admit her, just take a seat for me," she says kindly.

It's now been four hours and we are still in the ER. It's now just past midnight Gweni was a category 5 so I knew it would be a while before should would be seen but I didn't expect to be this long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm looking for a BETA reader, so if your interested PM me or leave it in a review and I'll get back to you. **

**Thanks to Alimoo (I hop I spelt that right. I sorry if I didn't,) for reviewing. **

**I hope oped you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter two **

Bird's POV

"Gwendolyn Bird," a nurse calls and I jump up out of my seat and carry Gweni into the doctors room while Bomber and X wait outside with Jenny. The doctor looks over her quickly.

"I think she might have a bowl obstruction. It would explain all her symptoms. I'll order a CT scan to make sure though. So if you want to follow me through here we'll have it done now," the doctor says kindly. I follow her through a door that takes us to a main hallway. We continue to walk down until we reach room 54. We enter the room and I see a lady waiting. I am so scared I can barley keep it together.

**After the CT scan**

"Alright, I can see she has a large bowl obstruction. The cause of this is a hernia. Now bowl obstructions tend to go away on their own..." She starts to say and then pauses.

"Oh, that's good then," I say with a sigh of relief but the look on her face tells me otherwise.

"However because she's so young and it's a hernia Bowl obstruction she's going to require surgery. So we're going to go ahead and admit her right now. So if you want to follow me down the hall in a moment we'll get her ready," she says kindly but I struggle to understand. Gweni's had surgery before for her hydro- plastic left heart but they were all planned and never just out of the blue like this.

"How long will it take?" I ask holding my daughter tightly.

"The surgery will take about an hour. She'll be admitted into the pediatric ICU and will have to stay in there for one night then in the pediatric ward for a further night," she says explaining everything clearly.

**1 hour later **

I walk back down the hall to the waiting area crying and I sit down next to Bomber.

"Where's Gweni? What's wrong?" She asks concerned.

"She's got a hernia bowl obstruction. She's having surgery as we speak." I say and Kate rubs my back trying to support me.

"She'll be ok. She a fighter," Kate says.

"How did you know she was a fighter?" I ask.

"Well she's half you and she has a great mother raising her," X replies and this makes me feel a lot better.

"Come here Jen Jen," I say instructing her to sit on my lap and she happily does so.

**After the surgery**

I sit by my daughters bed side waiting for her to wake up. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. The surgery was done microscopically so when she wakes up she won't be in too much pain which is a great thing because I don't know if I could handle her in pain. The X and Bomber where sitting on the lounge in the room keeping Jen Jen occupied.

"Mummy?" I hear a faint voice say.

"Hi Gweni sweetie, it's mummy," I say to her while grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You're in the hospital," I say to her.

"Why?" She asks innocently.

"Well there was something wrong with your tummy so the doctors gave you surgery and made it all better," I say hoping I'm explaining thinks clearly.

"I like the doctors then. They can be my friend," Gweni smiles.

"Sure baby, they are your friends," I reply. I know soon I'm going to get a call from the rest of the crew to make sure that everything is ok. They have no idea that Gweni had surgery.

Moments later my phone starts to vibrate. I can't answer it though as I'm in a hospital and it would interfere with equipment.

"Mummy, we go home now?" Gweni asks.

"Honey, we have to wait a couple of days for you to get better," I say back. "When you get better I'll take you out for an ice cream alright? Is that a deal?" I ask Gweni trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah," She smiles back. it cheers me up to see her smile. I love it when my children smile. All of a sudden a wave of sickness overcomes me. I cover my mouth and rush to the bathroom and lurch forward a few times, letting my stomach empty. I have no idea why I am throwing up and then it hits me. That fateful night 8 weeks ago on shore leave. The night Mike introduced me to his godson, Ryan. We went back to Ryan's mothers place, she wasn't home and we had some fun. I left at 7:30pm and nobody knew that it ever happened.

I need to take a test to be sure. Good thing I'm in a hospital. I'll clean myself up and then get Kate and Bec to stay here with both girls while I make the apointment. I know one of the Maternity doctors so maybe she'll do it now.

**45 minutes later**

"Jess, follow me," Dr Crabb says. I follow her back into her room where I had some blood tests done half an hour ago. I had them don't to see if I am in fact pregnant or not. I take a seat and she pulls up my test results on the screen.

"Now my results show that you are indeed pregnant. you're 8 weeks along." Dr Crabb smiled at me. I'm not sure how to take this news. I mean it is amazing news, I have a little life growing inside of me. He is starting to serve on the Hamserley on the next rotation. There was got to be some rule about stoping people who are having a baby together from serving on the same boat. I've got so much to worry about already, with both girls having hydro- Plastic left heart. There is no doubt in my mind that I'm going to have and keep these babies. I just had to figure out when and how to tell Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

**One week later**

"Look mummy I can fly!" Yelled my three year old daughter Gwendolyn. I'm pleased to see she's recovered so well. Even if she did have to spend her birthday in hospital. We were moving into my new navel accommodation today. It's in goat Central. I'm a little concerned about what the name might mean but this is the only available place so it will have to do. I'm not paying any rent for it though, it's free because I'm a gap girl. I'm just glad that it's big enough for my family. Ryan still doesn't know I'm pregnant and he doesn't know about Gweni or a Jenny yet. I'm worried about how he'll take it.

"Carful Gweni! You're not meant to be jumping down the stairs!" I warn her as I move a box into the living room.

"Wow, they are so active," Dutchy commented as he walked behind me.

"Tell me about it. I have eyes in the back of my head. All of a sudden a cry came from the stairs. Dutchy and I rush to see what happened. Both girls were sitting on the staircase and Jenny was crying.

"Jen Jen, what happened honey?" I asked picking her up for a hug.

"Gweni hit me," Jenny replied.

"Gweni sweetie, why did you hit Jenny? You know that hitting is not nice and now you have made Jenny sad." I ask.

"She said that she liked butterfly's more then I do, so I hit her," Gweni said.

"Now that's a bit silly, don't you think. Can you say sorry to Jenny so we can make her happy again?" I ask. Gweni nodded her head and so I put Jenny on the ground.

"Sorry Jenny," Gweni said and she gave her sister a hug.

"Aw, all better," I say before heading down to unpack some more boxes.

"Thanks again for helping me unpack," I say to Dutchy.

"It's no problem," Dutchy smiled, "hey I wonder how Charge and 2dads are going putting together the outdoor eating table and chairs. It was a rather large flat pack," Dutchy remarked.

"Oh god knows," I laugh. We both walk outside to see how they are going. With any luck it will almost be put together.

"Bird, just to let you know there is going to be a party tonight to welcome the Newcastle back from their 4 week patrol." 2dads stated.

"Oh, great is it going to be loud?" I ask unimpressed.

"Chances are it will be very loud and we'll party until the early hours of the morning!" He said excited.

"I'm not liking this," I reply.

"Oh come on, live a little," 2dads egged.

"2dads, I have children and study to complete by Wednesday. I can't live a little," I explain.

**Nobody's POV **

That night there was a loud knock on Birds door, she rushed to answer it while trying to settle Jenny who had just woken up from the loud music playing.

"I have got a bone to pick with you..." Bird started before freezing when she noticed it was Ryan, "hi Ryan," she said quietly.

"Bird what is that?" He asked pointing to the child.

"Why, she's a toddler," Bird smiled.

"Is she yours?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, and her twin sister. You better tell them to keep that music down or I'll come out and turn it down myself," Bird said. Ryan just walked away shocked.

"Ryan!" Bird called. She shrugged her shoulders why he failed to turn around and shut the door.

**The next day**

"Ryan! Ryan!" Bird called as she ran after Ryan in the complex. This was a but difficult considering Gweni and a Jenny were both running with Bird.

"What?" He says angrily to me as he turns around.

"I.. I need to tell you something," I stumble.

"What is it?" He demands. Someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"I'm pregnant. You're the father," I blurt out.

"Well, if I'm the father your getting an abortion," he states to me. I can't believe that he would suggest something like that.

"No way! It's my body and I already love this baby so much," I say back in shock.

"You're getting an abortion and that's that," he orders

"Your not the boss of me. I don't have to obey you," I say back.

"Well then I don't want anything to do with the baby. I don't want you to tell anybody that I'm the father, you got that?" He says very sternly before walking away. I couldn't beleive what I had just heard. I did not think that Ryan would have that reaction. A baby was a good thing, not bad. I thought he would be man enough to face the responsibility. Turns out I was wrong. Who knows what it will feel like when he starts on the Hammserley In two days. I've told Swain, Bomber, the X, CO and knocker about the baby and I've told them that Ryan is the father. Knocker seemed very excited about having a grandchild. Because we are not in a romantic relationship with each other he can still serve on the Hammserley.

**2 days later**

I salute the Australian flag flying high and proud on the Hammserly as I walk on the gangplank.

"Sir," I say happily as I pass the CO.

"Morning Bird, wonderful day is it not?" He asks happily.

"Oh beautiful sir, just beautiful," I say back smiling.

"Hey, have you told Ryan about the baby?" He asks quietly so nobody else overhears the conversation.

"I have," I reply.

"How did it go?" He asks me.

I shake my head, "not so well sir. He wanted me to get an abortion. When I refused he said he wanted nothing to do with the baby and didn't want anybody to know the baby is his," I reply.

"I'm sorry Bird, I really thought he'd be excited. Hm, well I'll talk to him. See if I can't change his mind," he replies before continuing in his original direction. Hopefully the CO will be able to get through to him, after all Mike was his Godfather. I continue to make my way to my rack when...

"Boo!" Yelled 2dads from behind a large container.

I jump, "2dads!" I say surprised, "you scared the HEBBIE JEBBIE out of me," I say slapping him on the arm.

"Hahaha, I got ya Birdie," he laughs.

"Yeah, haha your hilarious you know that," I say annoyed and continuing to walk to the rack. Normally that would be hilarious but I'm just not feeling it today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**On the Bridge, nobody's POV**

"Hey? Have you guys see Bird this morning?" 2dads asked everyone on the bridge.

"Um, no. Why?" Dutchy asked.

"Oh, well she just seems a little out of it," 2dads says.

"What did you do?" Dutchy asked.

"I jumped out and scared her and she didn't react like her usual self. She seemed a little aggittated." 2dads said.

"Hm, I wonder why?" Dutchy rolled his eyes, "I'll sort this one out guys," Dutchy said before making his way down to Bird's rack.

"Knock, knock," Dutchy said as he knocked on Bird's door.

"Come in," she replied clearly very moody.

"Hey? Are you alright? 2dads said he scared you and you didn't have the best reaction," Dutchy said.

"I've just got hormones flying at me left right and centre," Bird replies.

"Ah, is it that time of the month?" Dutchy asked tip toeing around the question. Growing up Dutchy had three sisters and has learnt how to deal with that awkward time of the month very well.

"Yeah, something like that," Bird said and she gave a small smile to Dutchy.

"Alright," Dutchy replied.

"Do you know my next rotation?" Bird asked.

"It's with me," Dutchy said before hearing his name called over the ships intercom system.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Dutchy said as he entered the CO cabin.

"Ah yes. Take it easy on Bird this week. She's going through something and she is very fragile about it," the CO said.

"Alright sir. Is that all sir?" Dutchy asked.

"Yes Salior," he replied

**Bird's Cabin**

"Hey Bird," Bomber smiled as she entered their shared cabin.

"Hi," Bird said giving her a small smile.

"What's up, you seem a bit down in the dumps,' Bomber asked concerned.

"I told Ryan about the baby and he didn't react to well. He wants nothing to do with baby Bird," Bird says saddened. Bomber moved and placed her arm around her. She knew that Bird would need a lot of emotional support to get through this and she was determined to give it to her.

"It will be ok. You have everyone on the crew to help you," Bomber replied.

"Yeah. But at least Jacob stuck around until after the twins were born, and he's stayed around. Ryan's just disappearing never wanting anything to do with our child," Bird replied.

'Um, did I miss something? Who's Jacob?" Bomber asked.

"Oh, sorry. He's the twins' father. He supported me through the pregnancy but when they were a few months old he couldn't handle it. He wasn't ready to be tied down to a family so I let him go. He's constantly been a support to me though, paying monthly child support and always ready to help out. Sending the girls gifts and being there for them and me. I just wish Ryan would do the same. The baby deserves to have a father in it's life just like the girls do," Bird explained.

**1 hour later on the Bridge**

The crew were being assessed on their performance aboard boarding's. The man assessing them was John Goats.

"Sir we are approaching an unmarked vessel on our port side," The X said to the CO.

"Alright X, prepare to board," And call Bird to the Bridge, I'll get her to prepare lunch,' The CO instructed.

"Hand's to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations," The X announced over the ships intercom system., "Bird to bridge, Bird to Bridge,"

"All crew need to attend this boarding," Mr. Goats said sternly.

"She hasn't had enough experience," The CO replied., "She's only a gap girl,"

"Sir, Bird is excluded on medical grounds? Is she not?" The X replied.

"What medical grounds?" Mr Goats asked.

"Um, she's pregnant," The CO replied, after ensuring that nobody else was on the bridge.

"Well that's hardly grounds for medical exclusion. She'll board like the rest of the crew,and she can stay on the RHIB with me," Mr Goats ordered.

"X, you called me up," Bird said now in a happier mood.

"Ah yes, we've been told my Mr Goats that you have to board with us. Don't worry you will stay on the RHIB with him," The X informed.

"But X, I have never boarded before, " Bird replied.

"Come on now, get moving!" Ordered Mr Goats.

**On the RHIB**

"Dutchy, You check below decks with Bomber and 2Dads," The X yelled over the roaring sound of the engine.

"Yes ma'am," Dutchy replied.

"Swain, Charge, Ryan," You'll secure the deck and wheelhouse with me," The X yelled over the engine again and Swain nodded his head, notifying X that he had understood the command.

The crew had boarded the Boat and mayhem was on the loose. The foreign crew had guns and had taken the crew by surprise. Gunshots were flying around every where. The crew of the Hammserley had taken cover, desperately trying to take command of the ship again.

"Bird! Don't just sit here shocked, go and help them out!" Mr. Goats ordered pushing Bird onto the boat. Bird was stunned at what he had just done. What was she supposed to do? Stun them all with her killer good looks? A man approached her, pointing a gun at face. Bird ducked as the man pulled the trigger, the bullet narrowly missing her. She turned around and ran. As she ran passed a room someone pulled her in.

"Don't say a word,' He ordered as he muffled her mouth and held a gun to her. She franticly nodded her head in fear. The man lead Bird out of the room and out onto the main deck.

"You stop the fire at us or your pretty little friend will die," The man yelled at the top of his lungs to the crew who was out on the deck. He still had the deadly weapon to her back. The crew stared at the situation.

"Ma'am, what do we do?" Bomber asked.

"you will all listen to me, do as I say," The X ordered.

"Alright, we will drop the weapons," The X said as she surrendered her weapon and the rest of the crew did the same. She noticed Dutchy who was on the ships Port-side walkway. She knew he would make a move soon.

"We surrender," The X replied as she and the rest of the crew placed their hands up in the air. Dutchy lunged out and hit the man's weapon to the floor. Dutchy now had a gun pointing to his back.

"Don't you dare," he said restraining the man. The rest of the crew had now restrained the foreign crew.

"Bird are you alright," Swain asked rushing over to Bird.

"Um, I don't know," Bird replied shaken up.

"What were you doing on the deck?" Swain asks.

"Mr. Goats pushed me onto the deck and ordered me to help," She replied.

"Alright, I need to check you over in the ward and make sure everything is ok on that front," Swain replied looking at her stomach. "Yeah," Bird said placing her had protectively over her stomach. She prayed that nothing was wrong with her baby. She was all to aware of haw cautious you have to be in those first few months. It's possible that the high risk and highly stressful situation could have adverse effects on her baby and even cause her to miscarry.

On the Bridge

"Why would you force Bird onto the boat?" The CO asked Mr Goats sternly, "It was a high risk situation that she was not to be involved in!"

"You're crew are clearly not capable of controlling a normal boarding. " He replied.

"You put her life at risk. She could have lost the baby, or worse lost her life. You had no regard for her wellbeing. I'll be reporting you conduct to NAVCOM," The CO replied.


End file.
